1. Field:
The invention is in the field of notebook holders and is particularly concerned with providing a holstered holder for a policeman's, sheriff's, or other peace officer's notebook in which he records information, often while keeping a suspect covered by a gun held in one hand at the same time the notebook is being manipulated with the other hand.
2. State of the Art:
Up to the present time, peace officers have haphazardly carried notebooks in which they record information on crimes or other incidents they are investigating. Notebooks used have been of various types. Notebook holders have been available for protectively receiving note pad inserts. In some instances, such holders have front and back covers hinged together along corresponding edges thereof and strap fasteners at opposite, free ends of such covers for latching the covers closed about the respective pad inserts.